the_valerra_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Iwik Enihsnus
The Legend of Iwik Enishsnus comes from humble origins. Born the daughter of Erik and Branna in a small mining hamlet Deep Vein along the mountainside dividing the nations of Ironhold and Steelkeep. Her childhood bliss would slowly wane as rumblings of war traveled from village to village over the boundary and claims of these two desperate states in perilous need of the silver ore mines of Iwiks community. As a teen Iwik grew wary of the potential conflict ready to engulf her home and began apprenticing with the local blacksmith Grundland Forgehammer to start preparations for what she believed would be the inevitable war that would break out between Ironhold and Steelkeep. Grundland was a man of honor and reknown for his prior battles in the Buckland Scirmishes a generation before. Gunther Enishsnus, Iwik's older brother, was already a veteran of the the dwarven civil war and Captain in the Dread Legion took notice of Iwik's interest in soldiering and taught his sister in secret as her parents wanted nothing of war for her. It all broke down in a hellfire of catapults and burning fields with tar and oil splattered across the village. The Paragon of Steelkeep Urza Goldfist ordered a sneak attack on the village of Deep Vein in order to secure the ores necessary to continue their fight against the orcs within Steelkeep to oust them from their Thaigs that had been claimed by the orcs within the past surge. While the thaigs claimed by the orcs were of no actually importance it greatly affected the Highest of Castes within the Steelkeep community as it turned off trade for the import of luxary items from Bretons to the north. In an instant Deep Vein was in ruin and Urza stood over top of Grundland with his hammer resting on his shattered skull. The townsfolk were hysterical and in need of a hero. Gunther answered the call to go alone and avenge the death of his parents and mentor but Iwik would not let him answer alone. Together they snuck through the caverns and thaigs and reached the heart of Steelkeep...Thaig Drunkil. Upon sneaking into the chambers of Urza Goldfist Gunther and Iwik were set upon by members of the Dread Legion men that Gunther used to command, but as well all know the only things that matter to a dwarf are profit, honor is a luxury ill afforded to those in times of war. With Gunther's greatsword Harbinger and Iwik's chakrams the Dread Legion were destroyed with blood spraying the Great Halls of Paragons upon their ancient tapestries and carvings. Alas only two remained in the chambers Urza and Dirge, a speechless commander who had cut out his own tongue belonging to the Ashen ,the elite order of the Dread Legion, that carry out covert operations and remove their tongues as to never have anyway of telling what they know if caught in battle. As Iwik took Dirge to task being chased around the Great Halls room by room from his two blades Gunther was left to deal with Urza, whose reputation proceeded him wherever he went for his countless victories leading the United Dwarven Fronts in years past. As Iwik was cornered by Drige in the smelting room Dirge did the unthinkable he stood under the large amounts of molten gold being moved by baskets and with the flick of her wrist Iwik's chakrams sliced the chains holding the molten gold and Dirge was engulfed in flaming metal, never making a sound, a sign for all to see what the greed of Steelkeep had wraught. When Iwik finally made it back to the Chamber of Urza goldfist she saw her brother in heated battle with Urza. With every shattering blow of Urza's hammer came the realization to Gunther that he would not be going home with Iwik. Battered beaten bruised and bloody, Gunther knew that there was only one way this was going to be won. Knowing that Urza's armor was too thick to be torn by a chakram he knew Iwik would need Harbinger. Another devastating blow hit Gunther. He knew he would not be getting up from it. As Gunther lay in a pool of metal armor and blood and a raised hammer above his head he saw Iwik dashing from the other side of the chamber and simply laughed. As the hammer came striking down Gunther's last movement was a sliding of the sword through Urza's legs to an oncoming Iwik filled with rage and the vengeance of the fallen. As the hammer found its target a piercing pain went through Urza's chest. Harbinger had sent its message cracking open the gold laden and emerald studded armor from front to rear with Iwik's rage flowing through it. Iwik knew there would be no burial for her brother and only time for her escape. She took Urza's head as a trophy as proof and to show those that would use their greed as a means for justifying war that Deep Vein would tolerate it no more. Upon returning to the remains of the village the armies of Ironhold had arrived to provide security for the community and help its regrowth. Legend of the bravery of Iwik and Gunther spread across Ironhold granting Iwik folkhero status amongst her fellow dwarves. There was just one problem. Even with the death of Urza, Steelkeep would not let death of their Paragon and one of the Highest of Castes be murdered without vengeance and assassins would be sent over and over until they sent the message for the would be Iwik or Gunther. Iwik had a choice to make she could stay there and continue to put her townspeople at risk or she could explore the cities of man and elf and see a brave new world. Packing her chakras and Harbinger Iwik left Deep Vein never to return. Iwik's lonely roads were traveled by herself and no other for the longest of times. The deaths of Gunther, Grundland, her parents and destruction of her town wore very heavily upon her mind. Wandering the land she stopped more frequently into every tavern she saw to dull the memories of all she had lost. One day by chance however as she laid her drunken head on another table after yet another bar fight she overheard some men talking of an abandoned dwarf community in the lowlands. This she thought could be a potential place to start over. As luck would have it she ran into another group traveling in the same direction as her quest sent her. They quickly became friends and helped each other on quests of glory and treasure...Iwik had finally found a family of misfit adventurers she could call her own. Yet destiny wasn't done with Iwik. An evil force came upon her party time and time again growing stronger with each battle. In the final battle with this unspoken evil, the heroes were set upon by a giant portal which left Iwik and her friends struggling to stay out. Iwik watched in horror as her friends one by one were sucked into this portal until it was only her and the paladin left. The power of the portal had become so strong that it was starting to suck in the very stone around them, finally Iwik's grasp upon the earth was loosened when the stone cracked and crumbled within her hand sending her spiraling into the unknown abyss.... After what seemed like forever Iwik landed on top of the wizard in a strange new world with new mysteries and lands to explore. While they may now have new friends and quests to conquer, their sole purpose has not changed...they will find their old comrades and defeat this evil once and for all to find a way home.